School Days Season Two
by FacingFireHHR
Summary: So I'm a huge Sekai lover and decided to write out what Season 2 would be about if Sekai lived. Set two days after the events of the end of season one, Sekai along with Kotonoha are both suspects of Makoto's murder. Sekai is pregnant and fears the future for her baby in all this. NO SEKAI HATERS WELCOMED HERE! PLEASE Review, no flames. This is my first School Days fanfic.


**Author's Note: So I LOVE Sekai and also believe she was pregnant. This is what you could call a second season of School Days if she lived. **

"I'm sorry but I'd like you to go over it again". An officer was standing in the closed room. Sekai sat at the table, silent.

She was being questioned about Makoto's death. Sekai had her hand over her stomach. It had been only 2 days since she murdered Makoto.

Before the police showed up at her door, she had went to the hospital. It turned out she was indeed 2 months pregnant.

"From the beginning again?", she asked numbly. "Yes, please", said the officer. "It was the start of term...I met Makoto, we had become friends", began Sekai.

"He liked this girl...Kotonoha. I pretended to play matchmaker, wanting him to be happy. But deep inside I was jealous", continued Sekai.

"And after a long time Makoto began to two time you and Kotonoha?", asked the officer crossing his arms.

"Yes...he told me he didn't have feelings for her anymore and that he broke up with her to be with me...", replied Sekai.

"How was Kotonoha around you? Did she ever seem jealous?", asked the officer. "Not in the beginning, but slowly she grew more hostile", replied Sekai.

"Hostile how?", asked the officer. "One night she grew angry and slapped me across the face...her behavior afterwards became very unpredictable", replied Sekai.

"Why was she angry?", asked the officer. "Because she was angry at me for seeing Makoto...", replied Sekai.

"I thought they had broken up", said the officer. "They had...but I guess not in her mind", shrugged Sekai.

"So you and Makoto began having an affair...when did things take a turn for the worse?", asked the officer.

"I..when I found out I was pregnant...I confronted Makoto about it. And it wasn't long after he started to see Kotonaho again", replied Sekai.

"It was by then I realized he never really broke up with her...he clearly didn't want a baby...", said Sekai looking down slightly.

"Then two nights ago I got the text from his cell phone...I met him at the school and Kotonaho had beheaded him...", said Sekai.

"The part I'm not understanding is...why would she kill him when he went back to her? Wouldn't it make more sense if you killed him?", asked the officer.

Sekai hesitated. "I suppose it would...I was shocked too. I couldn't believe she would kill him after he chose her", said Sekai.

"Well...currently every girl who slept with him is a suspect. But you are one of the few we're letting go free until the trial", said the officer.

"And Kotonaho? Will she be free until trial?", asked Sekai curiously.

"No, when we found her holding his head she was titled to be insane. She's staying in a mental hospital...if she is found guilty she will be moved to a prison for the insane", replied the officer.

Sekai nodded quietly. "You're free to go Sekai. The trial is in a month from now", said the officer.

"Thank you", bowed Sekai, she soon left. The officer looked over her record as another officer walked in.

"You think its not her?", his partner asked. "I don't know...I think its Kotonaho...she was found at the scene and has acted the most nuts out of all of them", replied the officer.

"Well its kind of no wonder he's dead, did you see how many girls came in? They all slept with him! All 13 of them, this guy was a professional player!", said the other officer.

"The only one who became pregnant was Sekai. She's a sweet girl but she's still a suspect no matter what my opinion is", said the officer lighting a cigarette.

Once at home, Sekai lay down in bed, she placed her hand over her stomach rubbing it gently. She exhaled deeply.

She knew she was the one who killed Makoto. But she couldn't afford to go to prison...not with a baby on the way.

Plus she was still a student. Although Kotonaho made things a lot easier for her. The fact Kotonaho was caught holding Makoto's head along with his blood on her clothes really made her number 1 suspect.

When Sekai had got up to the roof, she was slashed on her arm by Kotonaho but escaped before it got further.

Sekai took deep breaths. She still felt sick and numb from that night. She knew she had done wrong by taking a life.

But she felt so betrayed by Makoto. She let all of her anger, sorrow, and bitterness control her. "Sekai, sweetie?", asked her mom walking in.

"Yeah mom?", asked Sekai weakly. "How are you feeling honey?", asked her mom coming up to her bed looking worried.

"Tired...I feel exhusated...", replied Sekai weakly. "How did it go at the police station?", asked her mom worriedly.

"The cop thinks I'm innocent", replied Sekai. "Well of course you are!", said her mom, she didn't even know what really happened.

"Mom...I'm due in January...", said Sekai softly. "You're going to continue school? Honey it will be very hard", said her mom.

"I know but I want to finish school...", said Sekai softly. "Honey you're 16...being a mother isn't easy", said her mom worriedly.

"I know...but I've made up my mind. I already love this baby", said Sekai, her hand staying on her stomach.

"If you really feel that way then I'll support you fully", said Sekai's mom softly. "Thank you...", said Sekai weakly.

The following morning came, Sekai was have intensely bad morning sickness. She had been throwing up all morning nonstop.

Her mom worked all day so Sentsuna stayed with her. Sekai groaned clutching her stomach whimpering. "Sekai do you need me to get you anything?", asked Setsuna softly.

"Not right now...oh god...not again", cried Sekai suddenly, she covered her mouth and got up rushing to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Sekai threw up violently.

Sekai's legs felt extremely shaky and she felt overheated. "No more...I can't take this...", cried Sekai shakily.

Setsuna sensed her best friend's distress and got up and entered the bathroom. "Sekai...", she said worriedly.

"Sorry Setsuna...its really bad today...", panted Sekai. "We both know why your morning sickness is worse than normal...", said Setsuna.

Sekai panted looking at her. "I can't get it out of my head Setsuna...", she suddenly said. Sekai stood up shakily and leaned over the sink.

"I...I killed someone. But not just killed, I...it was a massacre. The carpet was flooded...not stained, flooded with blood...", cried Sekai.

"I did something so horrible...will...will my baby...when he or she is older...do that too?", cried Sekai tears welling up in her eyes.

Setsuna walked over, she suddenly hugged Sekai from behind in a comforting way. She wrapped her arms around Sekai's waist, her hands on Sekai's stomach. She rested her head on the back of Sekai's shoulder.

"Stop it. Sekai, stop it. He was horrible to you", soothed Setsuna.

"He played with your head...and Kotonaho's but he...he abandoned you when you needed him most. When your baby needed its father", continued Setsuna softly as Sekai cried softly listening.

"He drove you to such a point...you're not a bad person Sekai. You are NOT a bad mother...even at only 2 months your hand never leaves your stomach", comforted Setsuna.

"I don't consider you a murderer. Because...that bastard had it coming", said Setsuna with a bitter tone in her voice.

"Setsuna...", cried Sekai softly, her own hand on her stomach. Setsuna let go of her friend and Sekai turned around to look at her.

"I admit...if you didn't kill him...I might have...", admitted Setsuna.

"Don't ever think you're a bad mother. I can see it when I look at you Sekai, you will be an amazing mom", smiled Setsuna.

Sekai smiled tearfully. "Thank you Setsuna", she said weakly.

The following day the weekend had ended and it was back to school. Sekai walked with Setsuna as she saw many people starring.

"Yeah she's the one! Said she was at the scene when Makoto was killed!", whispered a male student. "I heard she's knocked up with his kid!", whispered a girl.

"What a skank! I heard she was a complete slut, she always pulled him aside!", whispered another girl. Sekai tensed, walking a bit faster.

"You think she killed him? Or was it really Kotonaho?", asked another girl. "Well either way Sekai was always in his pants", replied the other girl.

Setsuna stopped and threw a deadly glare at the girls. "Mind your own business. He slept with other girls you know", snapped Setsuna.

Sekai looked away trembling. She knew school life would no longer be pleasant. She expected bullying, but had no idea it would hurt this much.

During class and breaks she would hear the phrases "Slut" and "Whore" and also "Psycho" or "Murderer".

At some point Setsuna went to the extreme of throwing a book at the guy who called Sekai a "Psycho Girlfriend who lies about her pregnancy".

The book in fact hit him in the balls. By lunch break, Sekai and Setsuna sat together. "I made these lunches", said Sekai.

The two girls sat outside and far off from everyone else so they could eat in peace. Sekai opened the two boxes.

She had made rice, omelets, octopus shaped sausage, a special cut lettuce, fried shrimp and for dessert rice balls.

"This looks good', smiled Setsuna. "Thanks", said Sekai. "Oh man, I'm starving. The baby is too", she smiled as she began eating.

Setsuna smiled, not seeing Sekai look this happy since Makoto was killed. Although she knew Sekai was still mentally damaged from all this.

"Sekai when is your first ultrasound?", asked Setsuna. "Next month", replied Sekai. "I see", said Setsuna as she started eating.

Sekai continued eating, but was in deep thought. Next month was also the trial. Even though it was nearly 100 percent she wouldn't be convicted...she was scared.

Kotonaho was insane...but would she suddenly yell out that Sekai killed Makoto? Or would something trace the police back to her?

This whole thing made Sekai terrified.


End file.
